sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The-Bismarck/Now doing art request
Restarting this!!! Hay guys it is The-Bismarck here, and I'm now doing art request. I'm starting this because I need more practice with drawing more. There will be two sections, one section will be for regular character request and the other one will a be "Turn your cahracter into a military vehicle" section....yes my love of military vehicles has taken me XD. But, anyways make sure you read the rules for each section. Character request: Rules: - Do not rush! Be patient, I do have a life with my brothers family and they like to go out most of the time. - I only do one character per pic, I suck at 2+ characters in a pic. - I will do holiday themes - I don't draw anything over PG-13 or R - One que slot for each person, after the que is empty you can request again. - I do draw techology and weapons - The character must have a pic that I can reference to. - I might use reference pictures for some request. - Will do Art trades. - Make sure you give credit '---Active Theme: Spring and Summer Backgrounds-----' 'Queue:' Slot 1: Slot 2: Slot 3: Slot 4: Slot 5: Slot 6: Slot 7: Slot 8: Slot 9: Turn your character into a Military Vehicle (Limited Time Request): Rules: - Must have a page for your character with decent amount of info, so I can determine what vehicle fits your character. - Be patient - If you like to suggest a vehicle, feel free to. - I do use reference pictures to act as a guide when making military vehicle pictures. So when drawing is done and a reference guide was used, make sure in the picture description it states "A picture reference was used". - Again one picture per person during each queue sessions, when queue is empty you may request another. - I'm currently working on tracks and wheels XD -Make sure you give credit. 'Queue:' Slot 1: Slot 2: Slot 3: Slot 4: Picture Samples (Characters & Vehicles)/Picture Pick-Up Center: 'Picture Samples:' This section are examples (or samples) of my work. Characters: Nubis Speak's.jpg|My first sketch in color, Nubis the Fox Commander Walter Sodka (New Design).jpg|This pic did use a base, but I'm just showing a example of the shading and background I do Commander Sodka.jpg|Commander Walter Oasis 19th Birthday (completed).jpg|Sample show the styles I can do. A picture reference might be used. General Arthur Lipsion.jpg|General Arthur Lipsion "A picture reference was used for the suit" General Arthur (Sketch).jpg|A example of sketches I do. Military Vehicles: BA Panther Medium Tank.jpg|BA Panther Medium Tank "A picture reference was used" Yellow hornet.jpg|Yellow Hornet "A picture reference was used" 'Pick-Up Center:' Arania the Fox.jpg|Request done for CrusherKitty Katarina the Fox (SFCB2 Request).jpg|Request done for CrusherKitty, for SFCB2 Terrea Happy Halloween.jpg|Request done for FroZenHybrid Austin as a M3 Stuart.jpg|Request done for Austin AU's Charlot The Koala Commission.jpg|Request done for Alphonse Bess Redo.jpg|Done for Metalman88 Saren Request.jpg|Request done for Saren, picture reference used. Category:Blog posts